yarobefandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of the Four Tribes
The Story of the Four Tribes ''is an ancient short story recounting the history of the Yarobieys of Borae Wae, Group One and related. It was written by famous Yarobic explorer and Psychologist Prof. Shar'r Grubb in the YEY 48. ''The Story of the Four Tribes does not include Prof. Grubb's Voyage through the Desert, which is Prof. Grubb's recount of his findings in Outback Yarobia (Jubie Desert). Chapter 1 Once upon a time, when darkness was upon Borae Wae, I found myself awake. It was the constant nagging at the mind, the continuing problem of over-population on this country. I feared we would have to abandon our land and travel far to distant, dark lands. In the morning it became apparent of the growing issue. The town economist, a being of Doggara, announced that our four Tribes, Yaroba, Doggara, Llaloba and Moorunka, would shortly run out of resources and would have to abandon the land. "We were not living sustainably," my friend Bureaui recounts. "Once we grew the crops, we harvested them and burned the remains. We used Majeek to make the soil new again". But the Majeekan skills were not passed down to the younger Yarobiey bunniis, and the skills of Majeek were soon lost. We planted all the seeds for the crop at once, and the soil was gradually becoming worse and worse quality. Once the crops run out, we will be lost. '' ''To overcome the issue, the crops were all harvested and divided equally. The Doggara, however, did not cooperate, resulting in a large fight. There were no Yarobiey casualties, but this ended in The Big Split, and the Four Tribes left Yarobiey in different directions:-'' ''The Doggara tribe sailed to the South west, bound for a neighbouring continent. The Yaroba tribe headed South to seek refuge. The Llaloba sailed west, but finding nothing but empty sea, followed the Doggara tribe. The Moorunka tribe stayed on the island, convincing themselves that there were no issues of over-population. Chapter 2 The Doggara tribe arrived in the continent, with continental shelf land made up of two large islands and several small. They also found that they regained their powers of Majeek, and the few Doggara with mild Majeekan ablilty found their powers mangnified a thousand fold.'' Yet the Doggara tribe were in for a nasty surprise - that this continent was already inhabited by intelligent species - the Trunkas! The Trunkas were kind folk, but they did not like the Doggara tribe intruding on their land, so they banished the tribe toward the massive continent they called Eggn-slug to the east of Trunkland. The Doggara though did not comply and wanted the entire Island of Fuddy Faze. In a heated period of rivalry and arguments, history was made as the Doggara tribe's Supreme Majeekan, Well Quell, turned the second tallest mountain in East Trunka (On Fuddy Faze Island) upside-down. An agreement was finally made, and the island was divided into 2 halves for each race. The Doggara however were a numerous tribe and needed more room, and they sent ships to colonise the mysterious Eggn-slug anyway. The Laloba, who had been following the Doggara, had not made landfall on Fuddy Faze, and landed on Eggn-slug with the Doggara colonists. The 2 tribes quickly became close allies, and 5 years after, in what was called the Lalo-Dogg assimilation, the 2 tribes combined into 1 great tribe named the Dogga.'' ''Chapter 3''' ''The Yaroba, a marital tribe of craftsmen and metalworkers, experienced different problems to the Doggara. For weeks of sailing the oceans and seas of uncharted areas unkown to the Yarobiey, the Yaroba finally made landfall at a vast stretch of land. But instead of being greeted by a rival civilised nation as the Doggaras had, they were met by a seemingly unending sea of sand dunes and rock. The Yaroba though, tired of the sea and known for their resiliance, built themselves a vast city in the desert to be their capitol, naming it Yaroben. Living on the meager grasses and cacti of the desert eventually took it's tole on the people of the Yaroba, and large numbers of them sent out to explore the rest of the great land beyond the desert. These explorers found that the desert did have an end, with fertile soils and cool rivers perfect for the succses of the tribe. After quickly restablishing contact with Yaroben, many (but not all) Yaroba ventured out of the desert. As their numbers rapidly grew, they built many towns and settlements in these new lands which thrived and became cities. Yaroba explores traveled out to the east of the continent, but they were in for a big surprise... Category:History Category:Yarobic Folklore